Circadian: Schadenfreude
by mysticahime
Summary: Part I: Sasuke / In this triangle, you only have two to choose. And remember, there's no turning back.
1. opsonisasi

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, as always c:

**ABA1:** another multichapter. Beneran deh, pasti banyak banget orang yang mau nguwel-nguwel saya sampe jadi kayak bola kertas, terus dibuang sejauh mungkin. Iya, tau banget kalo saya punya sekitar enam (atau lebih?) multichapter yang seenaknya saya gantungin—ada yang saya kasih tanda hiatus, ada yang engga. Dan—bukannya kegeeran—saya tau ada yang nungguin penpik-penpik itu –shot- dan sekali lagi mohon maaf karena saya emang gini tipenya. Suka punya ide dadakan yang pengeeennn banget ditulisin dan feel buat nulis yang lama udah nguap. Mm. Long intro. Udahan deh.

**ABA2:** AU, OOC—kayaknya warning saya isinya gitu terus.

**ABA3:** _because _**me** _loves __you__ very much. This is for __you__._

.

.

.

_**I recall the pictures I lived forgetting;**_

.

.

.

**Circadian: Schadenfreude**

by **mysticahime****  
**** 2014**

.

.

.

.

**i. opsonisasi**

Teriknya matahari yang membakar ubun-ubun sama sekali tidak menghentikan sekumpulan pemuda untuk bermain basket. Mereka tetap semangat memantulkan bola ke lapangan, sesekali memberikan operan panjang dan pendek pada teman, dan sesekali juga membidik pada keranjang yang tergantung pada papan yang nyaris lapuk. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan model _raven_ tampak sibuk menghindari dua orang yang terus membayanginya. Bola basket biru dengan alur hitam terus di-_dribble_ dengan kecepatan lambat dan dihindarkan dari jangkauan tangan lawan sebisa mungkin dengan kening si pemain berkerut memikirkan strategi apa yang akan dijalankannya untuk menghindari duel seperti ini. Bola dilewatkannya melalui celah tungkai dan berhasil mengecoh satu lawannya. Pemuda itu menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit dan berusaha untuk melakukan tipuan kecil lainnya saat suara yang dikenalnya berseru nyaring.

"Sasuke, _pass!_"

_**Klik!**_ –_paused_.

Uchiha Sasuke. 20 tahun. Anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha yang konon hartanya tak akan habis sepanjang tujuh turunan. Mahasiswa tingkat dua jurusan kedokteran dan saat ini dipercaya memegang jabatan sebagai ketua angkatan. Selain sebagai pemain basket di angkatannya, Sasuke juga dikenal sebagai calon atlet F1 bersama motor hitam kesayangannya. Ada yang bilang, Sasuke hanya bisa _ngebut_ di jalan. Kalau jalannya macet, dia akan semakin _ngebut_!

Seringai kini tampil di wajahnya walaupun hanya sedetik. Pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke itu kembali memasang ekspresi _default_-nya dan melirik tajam pada lawannya sebelum melempar bola ke sembarang arah. Sebentar, bukan ke sembarang arah melainkan menuju titik tempat si penyeru menunggu.

"_Nice!_" dengan mudah, pemuda berambut pirang menerima bola dengan tangan kanannya berikut cengiran lebar terpeta di wajah.

_**Klik!**__ –paused._

Uzumaki Naruto. Akan berusia 20 tahun bulan Oktober nanti. Anak tunggal dari keluarga Uzumaki yang sudah turun-temurun mengelola bisnis _ramen_—entah kenapa di keturunan kelima, alias Naruto sendiri, terjadi pelencengan jalur mata pencaharian dari manajer perusahaan mie instan khas Jepang menjadi (calon) dokter. Sementara ini, yang bersangkutan tertuduh memiliki obsesi tersendiri pada negara Amerika; selain mengecat rambutnya jadi kuning terang dan memakai lensa kontak biru cerah, doi juga senang sekali menyelipkan bahasa Inggris di kalimat-kalimatnya walau hanya sebatas `nice`, `nice`, dan `nice`. Bukan jumlah _vocab_ yang penting, kata Naruto, yang penting berani ngomongnya!

Iya deh, terserah...

Untungnya, penjiplakan gila-gilaan pada kaum Kaukasian yang dilakukan Naruto didukung oleh tubuh yang tingginya di atas rata-rata pemuda Jepang pada umumnya. Postur yang menunjang permainan basket, tentunya. Dengan langkah-langkah ringan dan terpola, tunggal Uzumaki men-_dribble_ bola menjauhi orang-orang yang berusaha menghalangi Sasuke—dengan kata lain, _kena jebakannya_—dan melakukan _lay up_ dengan cantik.

Masuk!

"Bagus." Sasuke menghampiri temannya, lalu ia dan Naruto melakukan tos ala mereka: lengan bawah kanan sebelah luar saling diadukan, lalu siku mereka saling dikaitkan hingga nyaris membentur bahu satu sama lain. Cengiran Naruto terus terkembang lebar, sedikit banyak merasa lega karena permainan di siang bolong ini selesai sudah. Sejak setengah jam terakhir, sebenarnya ia sudah ingin berhenti main karena kepanasan. Diam-diam ia merutuki betapa jeleknya fasilitas kampusnya yang hanya menyediakan lapangan _outdoor_ untuk bermain basket. _Padahal biaya kuliah yang disetor oleh orang tuanya setiap semester sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang sedikit!_

"Jen, bagi minum Jen." Pemuda berambut kuning itu melepaskan kaus yang dipakainya untuk bermain basket dan mengibas-ngibaskannya di depan muka, niatnya untuk mengipasi diri. "Ugh! Baju gue bau banget. Untung tadi nggak pakai kemeja kuliah—eh, mana-mana minumnya, Jen?"

Sasuke yang dipanggil `Jen` lantaran menjadi `jendral` di angkatannya hanya memberikan botol minumnya yang berisi air sisa setengah botol tanpa banyak bicara, kemudian hanya bisa mendengus saat si kepala kuning menghabiskan persediaan airnya hanya dalam beberapa teguk saja. Harus beli minuman lagi deh, padahal masih ada dua mata kuliah sampai sore nanti.

"_Thank you, man!_" Botol kosong itu melayang di udara, mengarah pada Uchiha bungsu yang menghindar dari lemparan. Bunyi botol kosong yang membentur permukaan lapangan semen membuat si pirang mencebikkan bibirnya. Naruto yang sejak kecil selalu diajarkan untuk membuang sampah pada tempatnya jelas tidak suka dengan kemasan air mineral yang tidak berada di tempat sampah walau ia sendiri yang barusan melakukannya. "Ah, nggak asyik amat, Jen," lalu dipungutnya botol itu sambil bersungut-sungut dan beringsut menjauh menuju tempat sampah yang berada di luar pagar kawat yang mengelilingi lapangan.

_Salah sendiri_.

Pandangan sang pemuda Uchiha mengikuti pergerakan temannya selama beberapa detik sebelum dialihkan lagi, kemudian ia meraih tasnya yang tergeletak di pinggir lapangan dan mengeluarkan handuk. Peluh yang menetes-netes di kulitnya yang memerah karena sengatan matahari diseka dengan handuk putih yang dalam sekejap berubah warna menjadi kelabu akibat debu yang melekat.

"Kuliah nggak?" Naruto yang sudah selesai menunaikan misinya `membuang sampah pada tempatnya` kini sudah berdiri di sebelah Sasuke, mencangklongkan sebelah tali ranselnya ke pundak. Setelah ini ada kuliah tentang anatomi paru-paru, dilanjutkan dengan kuliah radiologi sampai jam tujuh malam nanti. Ada rasa enggan melintas di benak si pemuda pirang. Siang-siang begini enaknya bersantai-santai di kamar kos, apalagi kalau sudah capek _coretolahragacoret_. Pertanyaan yang barusan sengaja diajukan supaya terkesan niat kuliah, walau sebenarnya—

Sepasang manik hitam menghujam pada mata berwarna biru.

"Hn."

"Hn?" Alis mata Naruto terungkit dua-duanya. Sasuke rajin amat siang-siang mau kuliah.

"Kuliah di Koski."

Wajah kaget dari sang teman segera berubah menjadi ekspresi _default_ Sasuke—wajah datar yang terplester permanen. _Hooo_, Naruto menghela napas lega sebenarnya. Kirain Sasuke mau kuliah betulan dan ia harus ikut sahabatnya karena orang-orang selalu mengingat kemunculan mereka sebagai 'Sasuke dan Naruto'; kalau salah satunya tidak ada, pasti sudah terbukti bolos.

"Hoalaaahhh," ia menepuk punggung Sasuke, "yuklah, daripada ngantuk di kelas."

.

.

.

.

Koski—singkatan dari _Konoha Square_—adalah pusat kebugaran yang cukup terkenal di Konoha City dan merupakan tempat langganan Sasuke dan Naruto untuk olahraga _indoor_, makan, dan numpang bolos kalau sedang malas kuliah. Walau sebenarnya seorang calon dokter tidak diperkenankan bolos sekali pun (terkecuali kalau kampusnya rata dengan tanah pasca gempa bumi), satu-dua kali mereka berdua pernah _skip_ dari kelas yang diadakan. Cukup kirim BBM minta titip absen, keduanya langsung pergi ke tempat favorit mereka. Tinggallah Kiba atau Chouji yang kebagian jadi pemalsu tanda tangan dadakan. Atas nama pertemanan!

"Sepi amat," celetuk Sasuke waktu sudah duduk di salah satu kursi yang menghadap langsung ke kolam renang _indoor_. Kaleng Coca Cola kosong yang berada di atas meja membuatnya mengernyit. Siapa pun yang meninggalkan kaleng di sana jelas-jelas akan mendapatkan permusuhan besar dari Uzumaki Naruto yang juga sedang menatap kaleng itu dengan kening berkerut dalam.

"Kan nggak semua orang mau bolos kayak lo, Jen." Tanpa banyak mengomentari soal kebersihan yang kurang terjaga di sekitar kolam renang, pemuda berambut pirang itu mengambil kaleng dan melemparkannya ke tong sampah terdekat dengan gaya _three point_. "_Nice shoot_, Uzumaki," guraunya mengikuti komentator di pertandingan-pertandingan NBA yang biasa ditontonnya. "Jorok bangetnget_nget_."

"Nggak semua orang _freak_ kebersihan kayak lo, Dobe."

Dikomentari begitu, Naruto malah hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Berlawanan dengan penampilan yang agak serampangan, Naruto justru lebih apik dari Sasuke. Buku-buku kuliahnya selalu disampul rapi dan bebas lipatan. Dia juga selalu bawa baju cadangan supaya selalu bebas keringat—kalau kata Sasuke, "Hiperaktif"—dan nggak pernah lupa bercermin tiap melewati benda-benda yang bisa memantulkan refleksi. Singkat cerita, _cenderung narsis_, apalagi giginya agak _cling_ karena dulu pernah punya cita-cita jadi bintang iklan pasta gigi.

"Orang rapi nanti istrinya cantik," jawab Naruto sekenanya, kayak kata-katanya itu pepatah leluhur yang selalu terbukti kebenarannya. Padahal, dosen biologi sel mereka yang rapi dan super teliti saja sampai sekarang masih melajang. Terbukti bahwa `pepatah Naruto` itu akurasinya masih dipertanyakan.

"Tapi lo masih jomlo sampe sekarang."

"Kan istri, bukan pacar." Naruto jadi keki. Sasuke ini kadang-kadang terlalu _saklek_ sampai-sampai pandangannya sempit. Padahal dunia itu nggak sebesar daun kelor saja, _toh_. "_I don't need a girlfriend_, bukannya nggak laku."

Sasuke jadi geli sendiri, namun mukanya tetap dipasang setelan _default_ supaya imejnya nggak berubah jadi Ngakaksuke. "Gue nggak nyebut masalah laku."

Tensi Naruto turun sedikit. Otaknya yang kadang-kadang _loading_-nya lama berputar _tik tik tik_, dan akhirnya ia mengangguk-angguk. Iya ya, Sasuke cuma bilang jomblo, sama sekali nggak ngungkit-ngungkit masalah laku nggak laku. Memang, Naruto kan jomblo kon—

"Elo. Juga. Jomblo. Kongenital." Lambat-lambat, kata demi kata diucapkannya dengan jeda; biar dramatis, sama sekali nggak ada tujuan lain. Ditambah efek tunjuk-tunjuk dengan muka yang dibuat sedatar mungkin, soalnya nggak mau kalah dengan kedataran Sasuke.

"Terus?"

Sindiran Naruto sama sekali nggak mempan. Cowok kayak Sasuke memang kadang-kadang perlu dipertanyakan kelurusannya. Ganteng, disebut-sebut salah satu yang paling pintar di angkatan mereka, ketua angkatan pula. Semua orang kenal, semua orang nengok kalau namanya disebut.

Tapi kalau selentingan masalah pacaran?

Sasuke sama Naruto nggak ada bedanya!

"Jen, lo masih lurus nggak sih?" Daripada _krik-krik_, lebih baik Naruto membelokkan pembicaraan. Sekalian mengorek informasi perihal identitas Sasuke yang sampai saat ini masih bias walau mereka berdua sudah kenal sejak baru lahir. Pertanyaan ini agak bahaya sebetulnya, tapi Naruto rela-rela aja nanya, soalnya disogok makan _all you can eat_ di Sunamasa, restoran yang ada di salah satu hotel bintang lima di Konoha City. Begini-begini, dia masih lemah mental kalau sama makanan. Dan kenapa pertanyaannya dibilang bahaya?

Satu, kalau Sasuke jawab `iya`, jelas buktinya sama sekali nggak ada karena selama ini Sasuke belum pernah kelihatan dekat sama satu cewek pun. Yang nyogok Naruto jelas bakalan nggak percaya dan pingin info lebih lanjut—yang sebenernya sama sekali nggak masalah kalau ada bayaran tambahan. Masalahnya, si penyogok tipikal yang pelit banget, maunya _tiket terusan_ alias bayar sekali, terus dapet semua fasilitas. _Hahahahahasemkunyit_. Mana mau Naruto ngeluarin jasa dobel tapi bayarannya _single_.

Dua, kalau Sasuke jawab `nggak`, jelas _syereeem_! Artinya kan... Sasuke suka cowok. Naruto sendiri cowok. Kesimpulannya... yah, tau sendirilah.

Tunggal Uzumaki komat-kamit baca doa supaya apa pun jawaban yang Sasuke berikan bisa diterima dengan hati lapang oleh si penyogok—dan aman buat dirinya sendiri, tentu aja.

Sasuke memasang ekspresi _default_-nya untuk kesekiankalinya, dan untuk kesekiankalinya, Naruto juga kepingin menarik dua pipi sang teman supaya ada senyumnya gitu, kek. Bosan lho, lama-lama lihat muka sedatar papan lompat yang ada di ujung kolam renang sana. Apalagi kalau raut muka seperti itu dipasang _luamuaaa_ sekali sementara sang empunya bersiap-siap memberikan jawaban.

"Menurut lo?"

_Krik._

Untuk orang yang mengajukan pertanyaan bertipe _yes-no_ seperti Naruto, jelas jawaban yang diprediksi hanya antara `ya` dan `nggak`. Jawaban Sasuke sama sekali di luar kriteria dan jelas bukan tipe jawaban yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh si penyogok.

Rahang Naruto melorot ke bawah.

"Lari di _track_ aja yuk," Sasuke malah berdiri dari kursinya, seolah-olah pertanyaan yang barusan itu sama sekali nggak ada.

Rahang Naruto susah dikatupkan.

Sebagai orang yang bisa dibilang teman terdekat Sasuke selama sembilan belas tahun, kadang-kadang dia sama sekali tidak paham dengan pola pikir temannya itu. Sasuke ya Sasuke, orang yang katanya _perfect_ di luar tapi kamarnya berantakan karena dia lebih suka kamar yang acak-acakan—"Kamar yang rapi nggak ada misterinya,"—yang punya dua jenis _fans_; _secret admirer_ dan _stalker_, yang nyaris selalu serba bisa (kecuali senyum lebar) dan jempolnya terlalu berat untuk ngetik SMS dan _chat_ di media sosialnya. Sasuke yang kabarnya rambutnya nggak akan berubah bentuk walau diterjang hujan badai. Sasuke yang cuma bisa angkat alis waktu nonton Mr. Bean's Holiday!

Sasuke yang anehnya bisa awet temenan sama dia.

_Asemkunyit_.

"Lari di—_bleh_, tungguin gue! Sasuke—woooiii, JEEENNN!" Kakinya dipercepat setelah tas ranselnya tergantung aman di pundak. Adu lari sambil bawa tas begini memang sering mereka lakukan karena `lain daripada yang lain`. _Nyeleneh_, bahasa gampangnya. Mereka kurang percaya sama keamanan di Koski, soalnya di mana aja kriminal selalu ada. Belum lagi, Sasuke pernah kejambretan waktu jalan ke kosnya. Makin terbanglah kepercayaan mereka pada sistem penjagaan barang-barang. Diri sendiri aja nggak bisa menjamin keselamatan properti, apalagi orang lain! Alibi itulah yang selalu mereka kemukakan kalau ditegur petugas soal tidak boleh membawa barang-barang pribadi ke _track_ lari.

Naruto akhirnya berhasil menyusul Sasuke saat bungsu Uchiha memperlambat laju larinya menjadi _jogging_. "Si, sialan."

Uchiha hanya mengedikkan bahunya sambil terus berlari.

"Kalo gue naksir cewek, nanti lo tau deh."

Alis Naruto terangkat lima milimeter. "Emang kapan lo _ngeceng_, Jen?"

"Kapan-kapan." Respons itu berbuah sikutan di pinggang disusul acara kejar-kejaran karena Naruto menghindari serangan balik dari Sasuke.

Sesederhana itu bagaimana perbedaan (dan rasa heran) bisa terajut jadi sebuah pertemanan yang langgeng. Orang bilang, pertemanan yang didasarkan oleh persamaan lama-lama akan menghambar ketika persamaan itu menghilang. Bagaimana dengan perbedaan?

Hmmm.

Sepertinya masih belum cukup untuk menciptakan peretasan jarak di antara mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita berikan mereka _halangan_?

Apa akan ada perubahan?

.

.

.

.

.

Jam empat sore di hari Minggu.

Nasib jomblo ya begini, hari Minggu sendirian aja. Di saat teman-teman segengnya asyik dengan cewek masing-masing, Sasuke malah sibuk mencuci motor kesayangannya. Sebagai satu-satunya yang mengerti Sasuke apa adanya, bungsu Uchiha harus memperlakukan _Princessa_ sebaik-baiknya. Kapan lagi dia bisa punya teman sehidup-semati seperti sekarang?

Sayangnya, kemesraan keduanya harus ditunda sementara waktu.

"Jeeeennn!"

Suara cempreng Naruto benar-benar merusak suasana. Sasuke menoleh dengan ekspresi _default_-nya, menyaksikan sohib terawetnya lari-lari dengan tas _fitness_ besar tergantung di pundaknya. O, retret yang diikuti Naruto ternyata udah kelar. Pantesan kemarin-kemarin rasanya suasana tenang banget, ternyata seorang Uzumaki (dengan tumban-tumbennya) mengikuti retret yang diadakan oleh perkumpulan rohani di kampusnya. Mungkin Naruto sekarang udah tobat, lebih beriman gitu, jadinya nggak akan terlalu merecoki kehidupan Sasuke seperti dulu. Sasuke udah seneng aja (walau mukanya masih lempeng) karena kehidupan aman tentram damai sentosa sudah di depan mata.

Tapi begitu lihat muka Naruto yang nyengir-nyengir kesenengan, impiannya langsung musnah tak tersisa bahkan ampasnya sekalipun.

"Tadi di retret gue ketemu cewek bego!"

Pembukaan cerita dimulai oleh Naruto bersamaan dengan diletakkannya tas _fitness_ yang dibawanya untuk retret kemarin di atas jok motor Sasuke yang barusan dilap hingga bersih dan kering.

Sasuke mengernyit saat melihat motornya diperlakukan semena-mena.

Naruto ternyata muka badak. "Masa ya, pas diskusi soal cara belajar yang efektif, cewek itu bilang dia mesti belajarnya dibaca pake suara sambil gerak-gerak. _Yakali_ Jen, masa dia mau kuliah sambil joget-joget?"

_Emangnya gue peduli?!_ Sasuke menyingkirkan tas Naruto dari atas jok mobilnya hingga tas itu jatuh ke pekarangan yang masih digenangi air dan sabun sisa usahanya mencuci motor sejam terakhir. Naruto kontan kaget dan menarik tali tasnya dari kubangan air.

"Tas gueeee!" Ia menjerit panik dan kembali meletakkan tasnya _di atas motor Sasuke_. "Tega bener, Jen. Di tas gue ada baju kesayangan gue! Ada juga kolor, terus—"

Pemuda Uchiha sama sekali tak menjawab. Yang menjadi fokusnya saat ini hanyalah motornya yang kembali kotor akibat ulah Naruto barusan.

Sialan, habis ini dia harus mencuci ulang motornya. Ckck.

.

.

.

.

"Lho, Jen, lo ikutan seleksi DokLap juga?"

Uzumaki Naruto kelihatan kaget sekali waktu menemukan Uchiha Sasuke dengan celana _training_ dan kaus oblong di Koski. Siang itu memang diadakan seleksi fisik bagi mereka yang akan mengikuti pelatihan Dokter Lapangan alias DokLap, salah satu unit kegiatan di kampus Sasuke dan Naruto. Bisa dibilang, DokLap itu semacam ekskul yang bergengsi di sana. Untuk bisa bergabung, mereka harus mengikuti berbagai seleksi dan pelatihan, misalnya seperti seleksi lari yang sekarang akan diikuti Naruto—dan Sasuke.

Naruto sendiri memang sudah lama ingin ikut DokLap karena teman satu kosnya ada yang ikut dan kelihatannya kegiatannya seru-seru dalam parameter medis. Yaa, itung-itung latihan jadi dokter sebelum jadi dokter betulan! Makanya dia semangat aja siang-siang begini disuruh seleksi lari. Yang sama sekali nggak disangka, Sasuke ternyata ikutan. Padahal kemarin waktu diajakin beli formulir, Sasuke terlihat ogah-ogahan dan berakhir batal beli. Hanya Tuhan dan pembuat cerita yang tahu kenapa temannya itu akhirnya mau ikut juga.

"Bosen di kos," jawab Sasuke seadanya. Dia memang sedang tidak _mood_ mengurusi motornya hari ini. Selain karena takut diapa-apakan lagi oleh Naruto, hari ini Sasuke mau sekalian uji coba knalpot barunya. Ternyata, seleksi DokLap tidak perlu motor sama sekali. Mereka cuma perlu mesin bertenaga nasi alias kaki!

"_Finally I have a friend heeerrreee..._" Naruto bertingkah kayak orang gila dengan berputar-putar di tempat seperti gasing. Masih dengan logat sok bulenya, yang bikin Sasuke geleng-geleng dan berniat untuk pura-pura nggak kenal aja. Naruto memang nggak tahu malu, suka bertingkah yang aneh-aneh di tempat publik tanpa peduli kalau yang bersama dengannya harus tebal muka supaya tidak tengsin dituduh sesama gila oleh yang kebetulan melihat. Sekarang saja, beberapa mahasiswa yang sepertinya akan ikut seleksi DokLap juga sedang memandangi mereka dengan wajah bingung. Adik kelas, dugaan Sasuke, soalnya dia nggak kenal satu pun di antara mereka. Buru-buru dijitaknya Naruto dan diseret ke barisan _mahasiswa-yang-kayaknya-adik-kelas-itu_.

"Jaim dikit kek," desisnya galak di telinga Naruto, lalu ia pasang muka cuek dan mulai melakukan pemanasan seperti yang diinstruksikan oleh panitia. Sasuke sama sekali tidak peduli apakah Naruto akan membungkam mulutnya sendiri dan mengikuti arahan panitia, atau tetap berisik sampai-sampai dibungkam panitia dengan cara didepak keluar dari seleksi.

Seleksi selesai dua puluh menit kemudian ketika peserta terakhir mencapai garis finis. Agak kejam juga seleksinya, mengingat mereka semua harus lari marathon di saat matahari bersinar terik begini. Namun Sasuke yakin, dia akan diterima karena catatan waktunya berada di atas standar yang ditetapkan oleh panitia DokLap. Dan kalau menilik ekspresi temannya, sepertinya Naruto juga meraih kesuksesan yang sama.

"Jen!" Tiba-tiba saja bagian belakang kaus Sasuke ditarik oleh Naruto, menyebabkan air mineral yang berusaha diteguknya kembali menyembur keluar. Kausnya yang sudah basah semakin basah, dan Sasuke berniat tidak akan melepaskan Naruto dari hukuman. Setelah ini Naruto harus bayar _laundry_ bajunya; kalau perlu, _semua baju di keranjang baju kotornya_. Masa mau _laundry_ satu baju doang? Kan rugi.

Cengiran Naruto jadi superlebar waktu Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya.

"Apaan?" Curiga dong, kenapa temannya yang sok bule ini bisa-bisanya nyengir-nyengir lebar? Wah, jangan-jangan—

"Cewek yang itu, Jen! Yang bego waktu itu!" Digamitnya lengan Sasuke dan diseretnya pemuda Uchiha itu menuju ke dekat kumpulan panitia. Tampaknya para panitia sedang mencatat waktu peserta seleksi tahap dua. "Liat gak yang itu?" Sasuke menyipitkan kedua matanya, berusaha menangkap direksi yang ditunjukkan oleh jari Naruto. "Ituitu_ituuuu_!"

Lalu, tertangkaplah oleh matanya, seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang berlari dengan wajah memerah. Kedua alis Sasuke terangkat tidak percaya? _Cewek bego_-nya Naruto juga ikut seleksi DokLap?

"Oh," responsnya datar, tak peduli dengan Naruto yang terlihat antusias sekali menyaksikan gadis itu berlari. Jelas-jelas, Naruto naksir dia—makanya terus-terusan dibahas. Dan itu jelas-jelas gak ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke. _Oh, mungkin saja Naruto bosan dengan gelar `jomblo kongenital` yang selama ini disandangnya._ Hmm. Mungkin saja minggu-minggu depan dia akan terima traktiran—walau hanya berupa _ramen_—sebagai _peje_, pajak jadian.

Uchiha Sasuke sama sekali tidak mau ikut campur.

.

.

.

.

Namanya Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke baru benar-benar mengenalnya setelah minggu ketiga pelatihan DokLap ketika membahas soal isi _thrombophob_—"Heparin," jawab gadis itu tanpa merasa ragu—dan setelah satu kelompok dengannya di minggu kelima, ia baru benar-benar mengobrol dengannya. Gadis yang cukup kalem dan menjaga jarak, begitu penilaiannya. Tidak _bego_ seperti kata Naruto sebelum-sebelumnya. Untuk ukuran mahasiswi tingkat satu, tidak banyak yang tahu kalau heparin terkandung dalam obat penghilang memar itu.

Dan lagi, jawaban-jawabannya atas pertanyaan yang diberikan saat ujian lisan saat hari Sabtu sama sekali tidak mencerminkan bahwa Sakura benar-benar bodoh.

Enam minggu pelatihan berakhir begitu saja, dilanjutkan dengan pengadaan acara bakti sosial sebagai syarat diterimanya dua puluh lima orang sebagai anggota baru DokLap. Sasuke tidak banyak memberikan suara selama awal-awal pembentukan panitia, namun,

"Aku deh yang jadi ketua,"

Sakura malah mencalonkan diri menjadi ketua baksos.

Uchiha bungsu mengedip tak percaya, sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau gadis sependiam Sakura ternyata cukup berani untuk mencalonkan diri sementara orang-orang lain sibuk memperdebatkan siapa yang mau ditunjuk jadi ketua. Tanpa sadar, ia tersenyum simpul dan menumbuhkan niat untuk berpartisipasi dalam pembentukan susunan kepanitiaan.

"Sasuke-senpai," gadis itu memandangnya dengan sepasang mata hijau cerah, meminta perhatiannya sebentar.

"Hn?"

"Sasuke-senpai... jadi koordinator humas, ya?"

Sasuke terdiam. Dari tadi, gadis itu menyebutkan nama-nama yang dimintanya untuk menjadi koordinator subdivisi kepanitiaan, dan rata-rata nama teman seangkatan Sakura-lah yang menjadi koordinator. Bahkan, Naruto pun tidak disebut sama sekali walau Sasuke semula menduga kalau Naruto akan dijadikan koordinator acara atau semacamnya.

Tak ada waktu memikirkannya, dan menjadi humas tidak jelek juga.

Jadi, Sasuke mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

"_How lucky you are_."

Dalam perjalanan pulangnya, Naruto mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya pasca rapat panitia baksos. Kali pertama, ia mengumpat sambil menendang kerikil di jalanan. Kali kedua, ia meninju lengan Sasuke dengan kekuatan minimal. Kali ketiga, si pemuda pirang tersandung oleh tutup got yang mencuat dari permukaan jalan.

Dan setiap kali umpatannya keluar, telinga Sasuke serasa mau pecah.

Naruto menyalahkannya—si pirang terus-menerus memakinya semenjak rapat bubar—karena ia terpilih menjadi koordinator humas sementara Naruto sendiri tidak. Yang tidak terpilih menjadi koordinator memang dibebaskan untuk memilih divisinya masing-masing oleh Sakura, dan Naruto mengambil divisi danus alias Dana Usaha, untuk mencari dana baksos mereka. Menurut kata-katanya, Naruto tidak mau menjadi _bawahan_ Sasuke. Lebih baik menjual cemilan di angkatan daripada menjadi anak buah Uchiha Sasuke!

"Ya, ya." Sasuke menggaruk tengkuknya, merasa bosan mendengarkan kalimat Naruto yang itu-itu saja. Naruto memang suka bicara dengan bahasa Inggris, tapi kemampuannya sama sekali tidak berkembang. Kalau tahu satu kalimat, ia akan mengulang-ngulang kalimat itu sampai bosan.

"_How lucky you are_." Naruto sekali lagi mengucapkannya sambil mengayunkan tas selempang abu-abunya ke udara, yang ketika berbalik malah menghantam tulang kering Sasuke.

"Protesnya sama Sakura; kan dia yang nentuin." Sasuke lama-lama bosan menjadi korban kejengkelan Naruto. Kejengkelan yang sama sekali tak beralasan, sebetulnya. Bukan salahnya kalau Sakura yang menjadikannya koordinator humas. Sasuke sama sekali tidak berusaha membuat Sakura menentukan kepanitiaan seperti itu. Sama saja seperti menuduhnya menggunduli Naruto kalau—

"Memang sih," Naruto menunduk. Langkah-langkahnya berhenti sampai-sampai Sasuke mengurungkan ayunan kaki selanjutnya. "Tapi mana mungkin kan gue protes sama dia."

Kening Sasuke terlipat banyak, bingung dengan kata-kata Naruto. Lama-lama, Sasuke mencurigai sahabatnya ini menderita _bipolar disorder_, terutama sejak enam bulan be—

Kalimat Naruto selanjutnya membuat matanya terbelalak,

"Jen, gue suka cewek bego itu." Naruto menatapnya lurus-lurus, membuat Sasuke tahu kalau keadaan ini bukan kondisi yang memungkinkan untuk dijadikan bahan bercandaan.

"Gue suka Sakura."

.

.

.

.

Ada dua jantung yang bermula dengan ritme yang berbeda—satu berdegup kencang, satu berhenti berdenyut untuk sesaat—namun lama-lama, iramanya menjadi senada.

Ada banyak hal yang dipertaruhkan di sini untuk ke depannya.

Masalah pertemanan.

Masalah keegoisan.

Dan masalah siapa yang akan terluka pada akhirnya.

.

.

.

.

**tbc.**

.

.

.

.

**ABA4:** halo! Ini bagian dari pembukaan super panjang yang udah saya rencanain sejak lama. Draft-nya udah ada sejak 2012 dan baru sekarang berhasil saya wujudin. Sementara, ini bakalan jadi salah satu fic yang saya prioritasin, dan tenang aja, saya masih bakalan update fic yang lain kok =))

Well, komentar? Saya pingin ngeluarin kemampuan terbaik saya untuk fic yang ini :"D


	2. interdigitasi

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, as always c:

**ABA1:** AU, OOC—kayaknya warning saya isinya gitu terus.

**ABA2:** _because _**me** _loves __you__ very much. This is for __you__._

.

.

.

_**dear boy, I fell in love with you in a rainy day;**_

.

.

.

**Circadian: Schadenfreude**

by **mysticahime****  
**** 2015**

.

.

.

.

**ii. interdigitasi**

_Gue suka Sakura_.

Entah berapa kali, kata-kata tersebut terbayang dalam benak Sasuke—bahkan setelah ia berpisah jalan dengan Naruto dan pulang ke tempat kosnya sendiri. Sasuke menggesekkan kartu elektrik yang digunakan untuk membuka pintu kamarnya dan meletakkan tas kuliahnya di atas kursi. Tanpa terpikir untuk mengganti pakaiannya, ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur yang berantakan.

Jam enam lewat—tertera pada jam dinding yang digantung di atas pintu kamarnya.

Uchiha bungsu mendengus, mengubah posisi tubuhnya, kemudian memejamkan mata.

Konyol sekali kalau ia terus-menerus memikirkan kata-kata Naruto—temannya itu jelas punya hak untuk menyukai seseorang, termasuk menyukai Haruno Sakura. Hei, memangnya apa yang membuat Naruto tidak boleh menyukai Sakura? Naruto cowok, Sakura cewek. Tentunya tidak aneh kalau Naruto betul-betul _naksir_ Sakura. Yang aneh justru kalau Naruto bilang kalau dia _naksir_ Sasuke—tidak lucu; merinding membayangkan bocah sok bule mengejar-ngejarnya dengan tatapan memuja. Sasuke meraih bantal yang terjangkau oleh tangannya dan menindih kepalanya dengan bantal.

Dia tak akan memikirkan kata-kata Naruto itu.

Lihat saja, ia akan tidur nyenyak tanpa mengingat-ingat lagi perihal Naruto sedang naksir Haruno Sakura.

.

.

.

.

Ini buruk.

Kuliah Morino-sensei pagi ini dimulai pukul tujuh tepat dan beliau tidak pernah terlambat sepanjang masa kontrak mengajarnya berlaku. Morino-sensei juga tidak suka kalau ada mahasiswa yang terlambat di kelasnya, sekalipun itu adalah salah satu mahasiswa paling cerdas di angkatannya. Tidak ada pengecualian—jadi Sasuke mengembuskan napas lega ketika berhasil mendudukkan diri di kursi sebelah Naruto tepat sebelum Morino-sensei mencapai ruang kuliahnya.

"Tumben telat, Jen." Naruto berbisik pelan sambil terus memandang ke depan, takut kalau-kalau _mood_ Morino-sensei sedang buruk dan siap melemparkan mahasiswa mana saja yang ketahuan mengobrol keluar kelas. Ini serius. Kiba pernah menjadi salah satu korban yang _dilempar_ keluar kelas karena bertanya ke kiri-kanan tentang halaman berapa bab yang diajarkan oleh dosen mereka saat ini. Naruto tentunya tak mau jadi korban pertama di pagi ini. "Kosan lo kan deket."

Tidak ada jawaban selama beberapa saat dari arah temannya duduk, membuat Naruto melirik singkat dari posisinya (dagu tersangga kedua tangan karena baginya lebih _pewe_ untuk mendengarkan kuliah seperti itu; _pewe_ kalau tiba-tiba tertidur, maksudnya) namun cepat-cepat pandangannya kembali dialihkan ke depan saat didengarnya deheman sang dosen di antara sayup-sayup mata kuliah yang sedang diterangkan. Masih tidak ada jawaban, namun pemuda Uzumaki tidak mau mengambil risiko lebih parah dari itu—_ha!_ Barusan Morino-sensei mendelik ke arahnya saat akan membuka mulut lagi. Jadilah si pirang mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat sambil tetap mencoba bersuara.

"_Jwenh?_" Suaranya aneh, percayalah, tapi Naruto yakin bahwa temannya akan paham kenapa ia terpaksa berlaku demikian. Supaya mendapatkan perhatian teman dekatnya, kakinya digerakkan pelan lalu menginjak kaki Sasuke yang mengenakan sepasang sepatu _sport_ warna putih bersih.

"Sssttt...!"

Yang didapatkan Naruto malah desisan bernada rendah, pertanda Sasuke sedang tidak ingin diganggu oleh apa pun terkecuali ada perihal yang menyangkut hidup-mati seseorang. Karena itu, Naruto terpaksa menahan mulut bawelnya dan tetap memperhatikan ke depan. Morino-sensei sudah terlihat akan menelannya bulat-bulat dari depan sana—_sori_, dia sedang tidak berminat jadi Kiba kedua hari ini. Tapiiii, kenapa hari ini wajah Sasuke keruh sekali? Sifat _kepo_-nya menanjak setinggi gunung Himalaya sehingga ia mencabik sedikit kertas buku catatannya, menuliskan pesan dengan tulisan sok rapi ala Uzumaki Naruto.

_Ngantuk lo?_

_Tuing!_

Kertasnya dilemparkan ke arah meja Sasuke diam-diam sambil tatapannya tetap diarahkan ke depan. Wajahnya dibuat seserius mungkin untuk mengantisipasi dosennya mengamuk karena ada satu mahasiswa yang berusaha _mengobrol_ di dalam kelasnya—paling-paling kalau berlagak seperti ini akan membuatnya disangka mencatat bagian kuliah yang penting.

Tak lama, Sasuke mengembalikan kertas itu ke meja Naruto dengan jawaban yang sudah bisa ditebak olehnya.

_Hn._

Tipikal. Sasuke hanya punya satu jawaban untuk pertanyaan bertipe _yes-no_ dan pilihan katanya adalah _hn_ untuk dua arti; _ya_ dan _tidak_ bersifat relatif, hanya dapat diterjemahkan oleh orang-orang yang sudah mengenalnya selama bertahun-tahun. Uzumaki tunggal merasa bersyukur karena ia tergolong masuk kategori tersebut, bisa mengartikan apa isi pikiran Uchiha Sasuke dari dua huruf tersebut, walau untuk yang satu ini dia agak harus menebak-nebak apakah Sasuke menjawab _ya_ atau _tidak_.

Merasa tidak tahu mau melanjutkan apa—membalas _oh bro, me too_ disertai _emoticon_ yang menggelikan atau mencoretkan _KDL_, _kasian deh laaauu_ sembari menciptakan noda baru di sepatu Sasuke—tangannya segera membentuk sobekan kertas tersebut menjadi bola kecil dan dilemparkan sembarangan ke arah belakang.

"Aw!" Suara Kiba memecah keheningan sepersekian detik kemudian, membuat kedua mata biru Naruto melebar dan ada _`ups`_ yang keluar tanpa suara dari bibirnya.

Tampaknya, hari ini Kiba akan _dilempar_ dari kelas lagi, sebab Morino-sensei sudah berdiri dari tempat duduknya...

.

.

.

.

"Lambat banget kalian!"

"Bisa lari lebih cepat, gak?!"

"DokLap, siap!"

_**Klik!**_ –_paused_.

Haruno Sakura, 17 tahun. Anak pertama dari dua bersaudara. Saat ini, punya poni yang mengalahkan `Jambul Khatulistiwa`, yaitu `Poni Tornado`—efek lari (sampai nyaris mati) menembus angin pagi yang dingin dan diacak-acak setiap kali ada kesempatan untuk mengusir peluh yang bercucuran. Penampilan sehari-harinya tidak jauh berbeda dengan saat ini: pakaian kasual semi-kucel akibat disetrika seadanya, sepatu kets, rambut sebatas bahu yang dicepol awut-awutan di belakang kepala. Kalau ada yang perlu definisi `wanita yang diragukan`, maka Sakura bisa dijadikan contoh pertama. _Currently_, bisa ikut lari bersama calon anggota DokLap lainnya karena lolos seleksi ulang, _two among twenty_ kelulusan yang kemarin itu—persentase sepuluh persen, keren banget _coy_!

Dua puluh enam orang berlari dalam barisan dua-dua, mengejar panitia pelatihan DokLap yang sudah jauh di depan mereka. Jalurnya ke mana, mereka tidak tahu. Naik-turun dan berliku-liku, harus maju terus pantang mundur!

Sakura tidak habis pikir mengenai tahapan-tahapan yang dibentuk oleh senior-seniornya di DokLap untuk menembus barikade penerimaan anggota baru dari organisasi lapangan tersebut. Setelah disiksa secara fisik dan mental—_uh_, tidak begitu, sih; bayangkan saja selama enam minggu (lupakan jeda dua minggu ujian) disuruh berkumpul pada hari **Minggu** pagi untuk mengikuti olahraga yang tidak bisa dibilang menyenangkan, setiap hari Senin dan Sabtu pun ia harus mengikuti kuliah tambahan. Setelah semua rangkaian kuliah-olahraga-kuliah-olahraga, masih ada _ancaman_ untuk menjaga stamina tubuh.

"Kalian semua lemah! Nggak guna!" _Sialan, dia tahu dia lemah, tapi teman-teman tim lainnya kan kuat. Memangnya adil main pukul rata begitu?_ Seandainya waktu itu napasnya masih bisa dikontrol, mungkin Sakura sudah menyalak pada kakak kelas yang mengata-ngatai mereka semua begitu. Mengabaikan ekspresi Sakura pada saat itu, kakak kelasnya kembali menunjukkan otoriter. "Saya nggak mau tahu, pokoknya sebelum kemping kalian udah harus bisa lari enam putaran atletik nggak berhenti! Yang cowok harus bisa di bawah dua belas menit; yang cewek delapan belas."

_Mati gue!_

Sebagai salah satu dari dua peserta yang lolos tahap penyisihan lari setelah dites ulang, Sakura memang bukan yang kemampuan fisiknya paling oke. Namun, seniornya jelas nggak akan terima kalau dia banyak bacot—jadi mulutnya dikatupkan rapat-rapat. Harus tahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan celetukan 'bodoh' khas Haruno Sakura, setidaknya sampai jadwal pelatihan hari ini selesai dan ia bisa mengadakan sesi _curcol_ dengan Hinata di restoran cepat saji _Poorchoco Eat n' Go_ di seberang kampus.

Temari, sebagai dansis—komandan siswa—perempuan atas pengajuan diri mendadak, akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengadakan latihan lari bersama. Tiga kali seminggu. Senin, Rabu, dan Jumat. Sedangkan hari Sabtu yang sudah bebas dari 'kuliah tambahan' akan dipakai sebagai hari belajar bersama. Membayangkannya saja, Sakura sudah mual.

.

.

.

.

Kaki-kakinya terasa mau patah.

Lapangan atletik Koski baru diputari tiga kali, sementara Sakura sudah tidak yakin kalau ia masih sanggup berlari sebanyak tiga putaran lagi. Hitungannya... dia akan berlari sekitar dua koma empat kilometer, ditambah dengan lari untuk melatih _endurance_ selama setengah jam setelah ini. Rambutnya sudah acak-acakan diterpa badai, perutnya juga keroncongan. Ingin sekali rasanya melenceng dari jalur larinya dan berbelok ke tempat Hinata yang kakinya terkilir menunggu di pinggir lapangan.

"Ayo, larinya yang semangat."

Ia berjengit ketika mendengar suara itu. Uchiha Sasuke, kakak kelasnya, melenggang santai sambil mendahuluinya. Seolah-olah lari bukan beban baginya! Sakura menatap punggung kakak kelasnya, mengamati bagaimana angka sembilan yang tercetak di kaus bola itu menjauh dari pandangannya. _Gue ketinggalan berapa keliling nih?!_ pikirnya panik. Batas waktunya adalah delapan belas menit, sementara ia sendiri tidak pernah tahu ia mampu berlari enam putaran selama berapa lama karena catatan waktu saat tes ulang tidak dibacakan.

Senyumnya terbit, kakinya dipacu lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Lebih mantap. Ia berhasil mendahului Ino yang sedang berlari sambil tertawa-tawa bersama Karin-senpai. Lewat pandangannya yang memburam karena kelilipan keringat, ia mencari-cari teman-teman lainnya.

Ia suka timnya yang sekarang. Ia ingin bersama mereka, sama-sama menjadi anggota DokLap. Makanya, Sakura tidak akan menyerah sampai akhir.

.

.

.

.

"Surat lagi, surat lagi."

Pada pertengahan tahun yang cuacanya tidak bisa ditebak, persiapan kegiatan bakti sosial terus berlangsung. Sebagai ketua panitia bakti sosial seleksi DokLap, salah satu hal yang perlu dihadapi oleh Sakura selama sebulan masa persiapan adalah surat. Surat perizinan dinas kesehatan, surat tembusan ke puskesmas setempat, surat dari ketua panitia untuk kepala daerah berwenang, perizinan untuk keamanan acara pada kepolisian sektor terdekat, surat permintaan penugasan, dan lain-lain. Tanda tangannya tidak lagi menjadi sesuatu yang elit dan berguna untuk tanda tangan absensi kuliah saja, Sakura harus rela berulangkali membubuhkan signatura pada semua lembar surat—itu belum termasuk enam proposal cetakan asli dan tiga ratus kupon bakti sosial. Masalah kupon, seharusnya mereka membuat cap saja, namun Shikamaru, si pelit yang menjabat sebagai bendahara, tidak sudi menurunkan anggaran ekstra untuk membuat stempel sekali pakai.

"_Buang-buang duit,"_ begitu ujarnya saat Sakura dan Hinata mengajukan permohonan membuat stempel. Sakura, jelas demi menjaga tangannya dari tanda tangan tiga ratus kali. Hinata, untuk menghemat tinta pulpennya yang dipakai Sakura untuk menandatangani semua kupon itu.

Siang ini, akhirnya proposal kegiatan mereka disetujui oleh ketua DokLap, Shizune-senpai, sehingga tanpa membuang waktu Sakura langsung menyeret Shikamaru untuk menemaninya pergi ke rumah sakit swasta tempat pembina DokLap praktik. Shikamaru nyaris saja tersedak ketika Sakura tiba-tiba menarik kerah bajunya.

"Ayo, ke Minamoto-_byouin_. Barusan aku udah telepon Sasuke-senpai. Dia udah beres tutor." Waktu Shikamaru hendak protes, Sakura mencebikkan bibir. "Katanya hari ini kamu _nganggur_? Jangan berani-berani bilang kau mau tidur siang—"

"Oke, oke." Makannya dipercepat, Shikamaru sama sekali tidak berminat untuk mendapatkan ceramah. Perempuan kalau sudah mengomel akan sangat lama—dan membosankan. Lebih baik ia mengiyakan saja. Semakin cepat mereka sampai ke Minamoto dan bertemu Sarutobi Asuma-sensei, semakin cepat mereka pulang, dan ia bisa lekas tidur siang. Tepat saat makanannya habis, hujan mendadak turun. "Hujan..."

Sakura melotot. "Aku bawa payung!" ditunjukkannya sebuah payung berwarna ungu, yang cepat-cepat dibuka untuk menunjukkan bahwa tidak ada alasan untuk mangkir dari pekerjaan. Bakti sosial mereka akan berlangsung kurang dari tiga minggu lagi sementara dana yang terkumpul dari penjualan _takoyaki_ masih belum mencukupi. "Ayo, jangan lama-lama."

Jarak antara _foodcourt_ yang dipilih Shikamaru sebagai tempat makan siang hanya sekitar empat ratus meter dari gedung perkuliahan di mana Uchiha Sasuke berada. Sakura meringis saat menghindari genangan air, mengutuk kenapa jalan kecil tempat orang-orang berjualan makanan termurah di sekitar kampus harus punya kondisi aspal yang tidak manusiawi. Kalau hujan begini, siapa yang kena getahnya? _Mereka_, orang-orang yang tidak punya kendaraan sendiri dan harus bersusah payah menerjang banjir.

"Proposalnya udah ditandatangani Shizune-senpai?" Shikamaru bertanya.

"Udah dicap, tinggal tanda tangan Sarutobi-sensei," Sakura menjawab.

"Ooo, baguslah. Daripada revisi terus."

Gadis itu meringis, teringat semua insiden proposal dan surat yang harus diperbaiki karena kesalahan tata bahasa maupun format surat dan anggaran. Hinata, si sekretaris, sepertinya belum pernah mengurusi dokumen-dokumen resmi seperti ini, atau sudah melupakan apa yang diajarkan di SMA. Dan Sakura, selalu kebagian imbas mengedit surat atau proposal yang dianggap salah—juga berkelit mati-matian saat Shizune-senpai mengeluarkan seribu pertanyaan soal proposal yang diketik Hinata sebelum akhirnya menyetujui proposal itu. _Case closed_. Setidaknya, setelah ini tinggal bagian yang lebih mudah.

Perjuangan Sakura dan Shikamaru menerjang banjir berakhir saat mencapai gedung serbaguna yang berada di sebelah gedung tutorial. Koridor yang tersambung membuat payung tidak lagi berguna. Sakura menutup payungnya saat mereka berdua berada di bawah atap yang teduh, kemudian mengibas-ngibaskan payungnya ke arah jalan, supaya airnya tidak membuat lantai menjadi becek dan kotor. Saat itu, ia melihat Tayuya berjalan dari gedung tutorial dengan wajah keruh.

"Tayuya, kenapa?" Shikamaru menyapa dengan kening berkerut.

"Mau pulang, tapi hujannya deras banget."

Air masih tercurah dari langit, tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti. Sejujurnya, Shikamaru dan Sakura pun masih bertanya-tanya bagaimana caranya pergi ke Minamoto tanpa tersiram hujan lebat. Naik taksi? _Haha, yang benar saja_. Kemarin baru patungan untuk memodali seksi dana usaha baksos, sekarang sok gaya naik taksi. Besok-besok mungkin makan siang mereka hanya sebatas nasi kalau sekarang memaksa untuk bayar ongkos taksi. Sesaat, Sakura memandangi hujan—berusaha memprediksi berapa lama lagi hujan akan turun meski tidak punya bakat sebagai peramal cuaca.

"Tayuya, pakai payungku saja. Kami pergi setelah hujan reda," _kayaknya_, hanya tertahan di ujung lidah saja. Tangannya mengulurkan payung ungu kepada Tayuya, yang disambut dengan mata melebar.

"Beneran?"

"Yep. Kami masih ada urusan di sini."

Shikamaru memandang Sakura, seolah-olah bilang _lo udah gila, ya?_ sementara Tayuya terlihat berterimakasih. Tidak lama, gadis itu berlalu sambil membawa payung Sakura dan berjanji akan mengembalikannya besok. Pertanyaan Shikamaru tersuarakan setelah Tayuya pergi.

"Ha?" Sakura melongo, tidak paham apa inti dari pertanyaan Shikamaru. Memangnya, apa yang salah dengan meminjamkan payung? Hujan masih turun meski tidak selebat barusan, dan saat ini mereka berdua sedang berjalan menyusuri tangga yang aman tertutup atap. Buat apa perlu payung? "Kasian Tayuya, dong. Masa hujan-hujanan? Lagian, kita kan nggak usah ke Minamoto. Sasuke-senpai yang ke sana, terus—" mengerjap sekali, "—aku kalau ikut kan, naik kereta."

Shikamaru mengusap-ngusap kepalanya sendiri. Sakura tidak berpengalaman dalam masalah kepanitiaan, eh? Seharusnya bukan humas atau ketua yang mengurusi proposal. _Itu_ tugas sekretaris—tugasnya Hinata. Sekarang, Hinata sendiri menghilang entah ke mana sementara ia sebagai bendahara harus mengekori Nona Ketua menemui Uchiha Sasuke-senpai si koordinator humas.

Shikamaru hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala ketika melihat gadis itu sudah berlari-lari kecil menghampiri tangga yang berada tidak jauh dari posisi mereka berdiri sekarang.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke menerima setumpuk proposal di tangannya, membuka-buka halaman secara acak sebelum pada akhirnya berhenti di halaman pengesahan. Ada tanda tangan Shizune, ketua DokLap, dibubuhi cap merah sebagai penanda resmi bahwa sang ketua sudah menyetujui proposal untuk acara bakti sosial mereka. Sudah selesai, proposal mereka sudah disetujui oleh "tetua" DokLap. Sebelum melampirkan proposal tersebut ke meja dekanat, mereka perlu tanda tangan pembina utama DokLap, Sarutobi-sensei yang bermarkas di Minamoto-_byouin_.

"Oke. Kita ke sana."

"_Kita?_" Haruno Sakura di hadapannya terlihat kaget, mulut menganga lebar selama satu detik sebelum ia kembali mengontrol ekspresinya. Gadis itu menoleh cepat pada Nara Shikamaru di sisinya. "...maksudnya..."

"Oke." Jawaban Shikamaru jelas membuat gadis itu terkejut. Shikamaru si pemalas menyetujui untuk pergi _bertiga_ ke Minamoto-_byouin_ demi mendapatkan tanda tangan proposal bakti sosial. Sasuke merasa sedikit lega. Setidaknya, ia tidak perlu hujan-hujanan sendirian.

"Oke deh," jawab Haruno Sakura cepat. "Aku sama Shikamaru naik kereta, Sasuke-_senpai_ naik motor." Kemudian, gadis itu menunduk menatap tiga proposal di tangannya. "Terus proposalnya..."

"Kalian yang bawa," sela Sasuke cepat. "Kalau aku terjebak macet, kalian setidaknya—"

"_Kami_ yang akan kena macet, Senpai. Sekarang jam sibuk. Kemacetan di _stasiun kereta_ akan sangat-sangat lama." Sakura memotong kata-katanya. "Jadi, proposalnya Senpai yang bawa. Naik motor akan _jauuuuhhh_ lebih cepat."

_Lho?_ "Kata siapa? Sekarang jalanan itu gak bisa ditebak." Sasuke, jelas keberatan. Dalam pikirannya jelas tertera: dua adik kelasnya ini pasti mau mangkir dari tugas, waktu Sasuke sampai ke Minamoto, kedua anak ini akan _ngeles_ dan bilang terjebak macet parah di tengah perjalanan. Ujung-ujungnya, _ia_ yang harus menghadap Sarutobi-_sensei_ seorang diri.

"Jadi..." Haruno Sakura tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Naik kereta. Bertiga." Sasuke buru-buru menambahkan sebelum gadis itu bicara lagi. "Hujannya sudah berhenti."

Gadis itu mendongak ke sisi langit yang tidak terhalang atap gedung, seolah baru menyadari hujan sudah mereda, tersisa rintik-rintik yang dengan mudah bisa ditahan dengan telapak tangan di atas dahi.

.

.

.

.

Perjalanan menuju Minamoto-_byouin_ memerlukan dua kali ganti kereta. Kereta pertama yang mereka naiki dari stasiun dekat kampus cukup penuh sehingga ketiganya tidak bisa duduk berdekatan. Sakura bolak-balik memainkan BlackBerry-nya, berkirim _chat_ dengan Ino yang semula bilang ingin ikut ke Minamoto namun tetap tidak muncul sampai detik terakhir pintu kereta terbuka.

_Di mana?_ tulis Sakura sambil memperhatikan jalan.

Dua orang lainnya—Shikamaru dan Sasuke-_senpai_ adalah perantau, tipe-tipe anak kos yang hanya tahu tempat nongkrong anak gaul: _coffee shop_, mall besar, distro-distro penjual pakaian, dan ke mana pun yang ada bioskopnya. Singkat kata, sebagai warga domestik Konoha City, Sakura-lah si penunjuk jalan, alias _tour guide_ gratisan yang harus memandu mereka bertiga agar selamat sampai ke Minamoto dan berhasil memperoleh tanda tangan. Merdeka!

Karena Ino tidak kunjung membalas sampai tiga menit ke depan, mau tidak mau Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya—pandangannya tertuju pada sosok Shikamaru yang mengantuk. _Tidak seru mengamati Shikamaru yang siap ngiler kapan saja_, jadi ia mulai memperhatikan kakak kelasnya, Sasuke.

Di tengah-tengah usahanya memperhatikan Sasuke, kereta berhenti di salah satu stasiun dan beberapa penumpang yang berada di antara Sakura dan Sasuke turun, menyisakan spasi kosong antara keduanya. Tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun, Sasuke menggeser tubuhnya mendekat kepada Sakura—tidak dekat-dekat amat, _kau_ bisa meletakkan dua ransel berukuran sedang di tempat itu dan keduanya tidak perlu bergeser karenanya.

Saat itu, Sakura menemukan Uchiha Sasuke sedang membaca sebuah buku.

Judulnya, _Spion_.

Ia bergegas memalingkan wajah sewaktu Sasuke bergerak sedikit—lewat ekor mata terlihat Sasuke memijat pangkal hidungnya dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuk, seolah-olah berusaha mencerna bacaannya.

"_Senpai_ udah makan?" Ia mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

"Belum." Sasuke menjawab tanpa mengangkat wajah dari bukunya.

"Ooooo."

Sakura mati kutu. Sepanjang sisa waktu perjalanan hingga mencapai stasiun berikutnya yang merupakan transfer antara jalur 1 dan jalur 5, ia menyibukkan diri dengan BBM. Ino, menurut kabar di _chat_ yang ia terima, tersesat bersama teman satu gengnya yang ikut menyusul, Kin.

"Shikamaru," panggilannya menyentak Shikamaru yang tampak setengah sadar sewaktu melewati pintu kereta, "Ino _nyasar_." Dibacanya _chat_ yang baru masuk. "Katanya, tadi ia salah turun di stasiun Iwa. Jalur empat."

"Sekarang dia di mana?" Shikamaru mengernyitkan alis, bingung.

"Entah," Sakura mengedikkan bahu. "Coba kutelepon."

Dua menit kemudian, Sakura menyakukan ponselnya dengan wajah keruh. Ino berulangkali tidak menjawab telepon. Betul-betul tersesat, kali. Ya sudah, semoga ia punya cukup uang sehingga bisa pesan taksi dan kembali ke kosnya dengan selamat. Lagipula, Ino kan tidak sendirian—ada Kin, meski Kin sama buta arahnya dengan Ino soal Konoha City. Perjalanan mereka bertiga berlanjut, masuk ke _gate_ lain sambil menempelkan karcis pada detektor dan masuk ke kereta di jalur 5. Dalam hati, Sakura bertanya-tanya bagaimana perasaan Uchiha Sasuke yang harus _berpetualang_ bersama dengan dua adik kelas yang tidak akrab dengannya hanya karena tanggung jawab sebagai humas.

Dan _itu_ salah Sakura juga. Sakura yang memintanya menjadi koordinator humas. Sakura yang memberikan tugas untuk mengurusi proposal. Sakura yang—membuat mereka bertiga berada dalam satu gerbong kereta listrik menuju stasiun terdekat ke Minamoto-_byouin_.

Sesampainya di Minamoto-_byouin_, tak disangka-sangka, Ino dan Kin sudah berada di sana.

"Kok kita sampai lebih cepat?" Ino menyembur kepada tiga orang yang baru datang dengan kening terlipat-lipat. Di tangannya terdapat minuman kotakan yang sedotannya gepeng karena habis digigiti.

Saat itu juga, pikiran Sakura mengenai Uchiha Sasuke terhenti begitu saja.

.

.

.

"_Di mana lo?"_

Pertanyaan itu timbul sebelum Sasuke sempat berpikir apakah telepon dari Naruto akan ia jawab dengan kebisuan atau mengatakan _nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan_. Saat itu, waktu menunjukkan nyaris pukul dua siang, saat-saat poliklinik di Minamoto-_byouin_ sudah mencapai batas minimal pengunjung. Ia berdiri di depan poliklinik jiwa, menunggu perawat di _nurse station_ menyatakan ada atau tidaknya penasihat DokLap yang satu lagi, Yakushi Kabuto—yang lebih sering tidak mengurusi DokLap sehingga semua anggota DokLap menyarankan lebih baik _tidak usah_ minta tanda tangannya untuk proposal ini.

Sakura dan yang lainnya sedang duduk di bangku-bangku besi, bercanda dengan candaan yang hanya dimengerti oleh kalangan mereka saja. Sasuke mendengus. Rasanya seolah berada di tempat dan waktu yang salah.

"Minamoto," jawabnya pendek, berharap Naruto mengerti maksud keengganannya berbicara. Setelah pengakuan di jalan pulang tempo hari, Sasuke dengan jelas dapat melihat semua upaya Naruto untuk menarik perhatian Sakura. Bukannya Sasuke tidak tahu mereka berdua saling kirim BBM nyaris 24/7. Geli, ya? Naruto sepertinya jadi tipe cowok yang tidak bisa lepas dari ponsel.

"_Oooo, I get it."_ Di seberang sana, terdengar ribut-ribut yang sangat familier. Coba ditebak… lapangan futsal? _"Urusan DokLap, ya? Cieeee, koor humas, sih!_"

_Asemkunyit._

Menelan gondok diledek begitu, Sasuke hanya memutar kedua matanya—meski Naruto tidak akan bisa melihat sama sekali. Betapa enaknya menjadi anggota divisi danus, kerjanya hanya teriak-teriak untuk memancing rasa lapar orang sekitar. Dapat duit, pula!

"_Jadi, lo gak ikutan futsal sore ini, Jen?_" Tuh kan, Naruto sedang _pre-_futsal, baru ingat punya teman yang biasanya jadi _golden pair_ kalau olahraga. Kelas tutorial mereka yang kebetulan berbeda membuat keduanya tidak ada _janji_ makan siang bareng atau olahraga bersama hari ini.

"Hn," artinya _tidak_.

"_Aaaaalllright. Kali ini gue jadi MVP dong, cihuuuy!"_ Sorak-sorai bahagia Naruto membuat Sasuke diam-diam melirik ke arah Sakura yang sedang main cekek-cekekan dengan Ino. _Haruskah ia memberitahu Naruto kalau di sini ada Sakura?_

"'Met maen, deh."

Setelah itu, Sasuke menutup telepon dari Naruto, kemudian berjalan menghampiri kumpulan adik kelas yang datang bersamanya barusan. Karena tidak ada kepastian mengenai Yakushi Kabuto, lebih baik mereka ke bagian radiologi dan mencari Sarutobi-_sensei_ sebelum dosen mereka menghilang dan lebih sulit dicari.

"Yuk."

Rasanya, tidak ada kewajiban bagi Sasuke untuk mengabari Naruto mengenai apa-apa tentang Sakura. Temannya itu tidak pernah minta bantuan, kok.

.

.

.

.

Tidak terduga, hujan kembali turun begitu mereka selesai mendapatkan sejumlah tanda tangan dari Sarutobi-_sensei_. Kali ini lebih deras. Lebih lebat. Mustahil rasanya mereka bisa keluar dari rumah sakit menuju gerbang depan tanpa basah kuyup di sekujur tubuh.

Di saat-saat seperti ini, Sakura menyesali niat baiknya meminjamkan payung pada Tayuya. Toh, sebenarnya Tayuya bisa menunggu sekitar sepuluh menit kalau memang ingin pulang dalam keadaan kering total. Tujuan gadis itu kan, hanya mencapai kos-kosannya yang berjarak lima ratus meter. Sedangkan sekarang—_hush, kenapa malah mengomel sendiri?_ Sakura mengatupkan rahangnya, tidak berani mengoceh macam-macam soal hujan karena tahu Shikamaru akan mengomelinya. Untuk mengusir rasa kekinya, ia mengalihkan perhatian dengan memandangi rinai hujan di luar batas atap teras rumah sakit.

"Kayaknya kita harus nekad hujan-hujanan supaya bisa sampai ke tempat lain yang lebih dekat dengan gerbang rumah sakit," setelah sekian lama, Kin, membuka mulutnya untuk bicara—disusul kuapan lebar pertanda gadis itu mulai mengantuk.

"Ke mana?" tanya Shikamaru, terlihat enggan untuk mengarungi kubangan luas yang memenuhi pelataran rumah sakit.

"…Bank Kotatsu?"

Sakura memilih untuk bungkam. Tidak ada ide yang lebih baik dari itu—meskipun tidak ada salahnya tetap berdiri di posisi yang sekarang, terkecuali mereka berlima memang ingin menghalangi lalu lintas rumah sakit yang tetap ramai meski jam berobat di poliklinik lantai bawah sudah lama berlalu. Apa lagi yang bisa dilakukannya selain ikut serta dengan Kin, Ino, dan yang lainnya berlari-lari menembus hujan? Gadis itu menggerutu ketika berhasil masuk ke bawah naungan atap kantor cabang Bank Kotatsu yang sempit.

"Aku masuk ke dalam, yap." Tanpa menunggu respons, dilangkahkannya kaki menuju ke dalam kantor—berhenti di bagian terdepan Bank Kotatsu yang berisi mesin ATM. Rambut merah muda yang lembap menjuntai dari sisi-sisi wajah tatkala menunduk untuk memeriksa bagian kakinya. Celana yang basah bukan mitos belaka, disertai sepatu yang terlihat kotor karena terciprat lumpur dari genangan air. Bukankah akan lebih menyebalkan kalau celananya jadi jauh lebih basah kuyup dari ini? Maka, ia gulung bagian bawah celananya hingga sebatas lutut.

Ketika mendongak, tepat saat itu Sasuke sedang melongok dari luar ke balik pintu bank.

Sakura terdiam.

Sasuke kembali berbalik menghadap hujan di luar sana.

"_Cieeee_, dicek sama Sasuke-_senpaaaaiii_." Suara Ino yang cempreng membelah derasnya hujan yang belum berhenti.

Sakura mengangkat kedua alisnya.

Sasuke bergeming.

Shikamaru menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman timpang.

Pada saat itu, ia tidak berpikir apa-apa selain kenyataan bahwa hari ini ia akan pulang jauh lebih sore dari biasanya—Sakura tidak mengacuhkan ledekan Ino; _pertama_, bisa jadi Sasuke hanya ingin melihat-lihat ATM Bank Kotatsu di Minamoto-_byouin_, _kedua_, ada kemungkinan Sasuke memang sengaja melongok, tapi untuk menemukan Sakura bertingkah konyol supaya bisa digosipkan bersama Temari, dansis mereka yang gaul dan suka menjadikan orang sebagai bahan lelucon.

Hujan dengan segera berubah menjadi rintik-rintik gerimis—tidak lebat, tetapi bukan berarti mereka berlima bisa berlari menembus tirai hujan tanpa kebasahan sedikit pun. Sakura sudah membulatkan hati untuk membiarkan dirinya basah kuyup, demi pulang lebih awal, ketika tepat sebelum ia mengangkat kaki untuk mulai berlari, terdengar Sasuke berbicara,

"Jas lab-ku bisa dipakai jadi payung. Baru dicuci, sih. Gak masalah."

_Hehwud_.

Sakura batal berlari, menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan kening yang berkerut samar. Sasuke sedang bicara dan membuka risleting tasnya, mengeluarkan lipatan-lipatan kain berwarna putih, dan menyerahkannya kepada… _Ino_. Oh. Bukan untuknya—_hei, apa yang kau pikirkan, Sakura? Egois sekali, mentang-mentang sekarang sedang menjadi ketua, lalu berharap selalu diprioritaskan._ Ditepisnya pikiran itu jauh-jauh—bibirnya menipis untuk menyembunyikan rasa kesal terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Ino memutus pikirannya, "Sakura, sini!"

Lalu, Sakura melakukan hal yang paling salah di dunia ini: _menurutinya_.

Dan ketika sudah cukup terlindungi dari titik-titik air hujan, ia diserang sesuatu yang lain.

Aroma pewangi pakaian dari _laundry_ kosan Sasuke terasa aneh—tetapi ia _suka_.

.

.

.

.

Denting notifikasi dari BlackBerry terdengar tepat saat Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi. Masih dengan handuk lembap tersampir di bahu dan rambut yang sedang digosok-gosok oleh salah satu sisi handuk, Sasuke berjalan ke arah meja belajar tempat ia meletakkan ponselnya. Ada notifikasi baru dari grup DokLap Angkatan 6—grup yang khusus dibuat oleh angkatan mereka—karena Ino mengirimkan satu foto ke grup mereka.

Setengah mengangkat alis, Sasuke membuka foto tersebut.

Fotonya dan Sakura yang duduk berdampingan di dalam kereta saat perjalanan pulang tadi.

.

.

"_Naaah, Sasuke-senpai duduknya di sebelah Sakura aja, di sebelah sini penuh!"_

_Sakura terlihat mendelik pada temannya, Ino, yang menyeringai licik setelah duduk bersama-sama dengan Kin dan Shikamaru di kursi seberang, sementara dirinya menduduki deretan kursi yang masih tersisa satu lokasi kosong di sebelahnya. "Hei, apa maksud—?"_

_Namun, sebelum menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Uchiha Sasuke sudah duduk di sebelahnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Sambil menahan jengkel karena melihat gurat sumringah di wajah Ino dan Kin, Sakura melipat kedua lengannya, memeluk ransel yang berada di pangkuan. Kepalanya terasa berat—berbagai hal yang dipikirkan selama seminggu belakangan membuat gumpalan-gumpalan pikiran bersarang di kepalanya tanpa sempat dicegah. Separuh tidak peduli, telinganya menangkap gurauan Ino, Kin, dan Shikamaru yang sibuk mengobrol dengan Sasuke._

"_Senpai," Ino kembali menceletuk, "Sakura-nya dirangkul, dong. Dijagain."_

…_he?_

_Sakura menoleh, melotot kepada gadis Yamanaka yang banyak bicara sembarangan._

"_Ngapain!" protesnya._

"_Kan t-e-m-e-n."_

"_Kamu aja, sama Shikamaru."_

_Ino semakin menjadi-jadi. Dia melingkarkan lengan ke bahu Shikamaru tanpa canggung. "Nih, aku sama Shikamaru berteman, jadi kami nggak masalah berangkulan!"_

_Shikamaru hanya melirik tanpa bicara apa-apa._

_Sakura menghela napas._

_Sasuke diam saja._

"_Hayooo, kok diem-dieman, sih? Temen bukan? Kalo temen, rangkul dong~"_

Perjalanan ini akan jadi sangat panjang,_ batin Sasuke. Memutuskan untuk menatap ke luar jendela. Kereta listrik yang mereka tumpangi masih harus melewati beberapa stasiun lagi sebelum tiba di tujuan—dan Sasuke berusaha membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Naruto bila tahu mengenai semua kejadian hari ini. Diliriknya gadis berambut merah jambu yang duduk di sisi, hanya satu detik, kemudian Sasuke memilih untuk tidak memandang ke arah Sakura sampai gadis itu turun satu stasiun lebih awal dari mereka semua_.

.

.

"_Aissshh_, apa-apaan mereka!" Sakura mengerang frustrasi, kedua kakinya menendang-nendang di udara dengan gemas. Baru saja ditinggal mandi, sudah ada yang aneh-aneh di BlackBerry-nya. Apa lagi kalau bukan skandal yang barusan! Tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Ino punya ide untuk mengabadikan gambarnya dan Sasuke yang duduk bersebelahan—_ini sudah direncanakan_, bisikan kepalanya membuatnya semakin gusar. Sebelum-sebelum ini, semenjak Uchiha Sasuke selalu menyebutnya `pintar` setiap kali bertemu, ledekan-ledekan itu terus ada—tapi tidak pernah separah ini! Ino harus bertanggung jawab kalau ada apa-apa besok!

Ditelusurinya bagian komentar soal foto tersebut, _track pad_ terus-menerus digesek ibu jari, menemukan beragam komentar dari semua anggota grup.

Termasuk Sasuke!

**Yamanaka Ino** – 10 minutes ago  
Skandal di kereta, uhuy

**Uzumaki Naruto** – 10 minutes ago  
Kapan nih…?

**Yamanaka Ino** – 9 minutes ago  
Barusaaaaan lah, Sen~

**Sabaku Temari** – 8 minutes ago  
CIEEE. Setelah ShikaIno, sekarang ada SasuSaku cuit cuit

**Nara Shikamaru** – 7 minutes ago  
Hahaha…

**Uchiha Sasuke** – 5 minutes ago  
Kirain ada apa

**Uzumaki Naruto** – 3 minutes ago  
Pantesan gak main futsal

**Uchiha Sasuke** – 2 minutes ago  
Ke RSM, urus proposal

**Yamanaka Ino **– 1 minute ago  
ALESAN!

_KALIAN KAPAN FOTONY __—ibu jarinya berhenti memencet _keypad_ pada ponsel, ragu mengenai apa yang akan dituliskannya di sana. Perlukah ia ikut angkat bicara di foto skandal itu? Kalau kalem-kalem saja, Sakura pasti akan dituduh kesenangan karena dijodohkan dengan kakak kelas itu. Kalau marah-marah, nanti dicap _tsundere_. Serba salah.

Gadis itu mengacak-acak rambutnya yang setengah kering.

"Bodo, ah!" _Mendingan juga tidur_.

.

.

.

.

_Aku nggak senyum-senyum lihat foto itu, kok!_

.

.

.

.

Huft.

.

.

.

.

Ada tiga orang dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Satu orang memandang nanar layar ponselnya, kemudian menghela napas panjang sebelum mengetik sebaris kalimat. Satu orang lagi mengunci ponselnya dan bersikap seolah tidak apa-apa. Satu orang lainnya menutup kepala dengan bantal, berpura-pura tidak mendengar notifikasi ponsel.

Malam ini, menjadi salah satu malam terpanjang dalam hidup mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

**tbc.**

.

.

.

.

**ABA3: **Ini chapter yang penulisannya saaaangat lama, really. It took me almost a year untuk merampungkan semuanya, edit sana-sini, ganti sudut pandang kalau gak puas. Chapter yang gak selucu sebelumnya, tapi udah mulai masuk ke konflik-konfliknya. Oh ya, ini based on true story, seenggaknya 85% lah, hehe. Setting terpaksa begini buat nyesuain aja, tapi oknum-oknum sama tempat aslinya disamarkan, kok :p Btw maaf karena udah lama gak nulis, tulisannya malah jadi kacrut gini, semoga gak ngecewain buat yang udah nungguin ya. Aku nulisin sekitar 4500 kata buat ceritanya hehehe, sekitar 19 page di ms word.

Anyway, review? Kritik komen saran asin manis asam pedas pahit gurih diterima! Wowow.

**Me ke aloha,  
mysticahime  
Bandung, 01172k16, 00.43**


End file.
